


若葉

by Mesektet



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesektet/pseuds/Mesektet
Summary: by：Yoru
Relationships: Kaoru/Shinya (Dir en grey)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	若葉

当敲定最后一个小节的编曲时，Kaoru抬头看了看录音室墙上的挂钟。  
凌晨十二点半。  
整栋大楼除了他，已经没有其他人在了。录音室里也只有几盏黄色的小灯还亮着。不过他心里却庆幸今天结束得比想象中早，他放下手里的吉他，摘下耳机，端着纸杯里早已冷却的咖啡站到了窗前。  
东京的繁华一如既往，和他一样还未入睡的人遍布在城市的每个角落。他不知何时养成了在深夜工作的习惯，跳跃的灵感和千奇百怪的想法总是在夜幕下才变得更加清晰可见。  
他摸了摸口袋里的香烟，却忽然想起今天原本是一个特别的日子，而他因为沉浸在创作中将这件事忘得一干二净。  
找到被自己放在桌上的手机，屏幕亮起的瞬间便看见了熟悉的备注名，对方有两个未接来电和一条未读短信。  
事实上他不看也知道对方发了什么，他自知理亏，这个时间他也不打算再回电过去，抓起钥匙和手机，数了数还剩下的香烟，犹豫了一下还是放弃了再去便利店买的想法，关掉录音室的灯便离开了。

Kaoru还是没忍住，从出租车上下来后，靠在路边的绿化带点燃了香烟。他这一口吸得满，很快就烧完了一根，他没多少犹豫便又点燃了一支，这次他放慢了速度，每次等吐出的烟雾消散了之后才会再吸上一口。  
他知道那个人最讨厌他满身烟味，可他也确实戒不掉，只能特意挑了上风口，避免气味留在他身上。  
他在一旁的垃圾桶里按灭了烟头，又在风口站了几分钟，确定闻不到任何烟味，这才往建筑里走去。  
他一路上到顶层，看着洁白的防盗门上精致的密码锁，按下了一串数字。  
明明是只要用指纹就可以轻易打开的锁，它的主人却执着地设置了一串意味明显的数字。Kaoru每次来都要吐槽，虽然记下这串数字对他来说并不是什么难事。  
“020297”  
这个人对过去总是留着些怀念，不管对人，还是对事。  
Kaoru一边推开大门，一边想到。  
有些意外的是，客厅里竟然还亮着灯，他看见自己的影子映在透明的落地窗里，像偶然浮现的幽灵，无声无息。  
除了沙发后传来的不甚清晰的声响，客厅里一片寂静。他一步步走近，看到了早已在沙发上熟睡的人。  
体型瘦削的他蜷缩着双腿，手臂枕着头，睡得满脸都是头发却毫无知觉。刚染的头发还泛着丝丝不明显的浅棕色，洁白的家居服下空荡荡的，不知又是因为挑食而少吃了几顿工作餐。  
Kaoru伸手轻轻地将他脸上的发丝拨开，露出了对方毫无防备的睡脸，他像一个天真的幼童，线条柔和的侧脸上除了单纯便是安宁。  
他蹲下身，忽然便沉溺在了此时的暖意里。  
茶几上的iPad还在放着枯燥无味的电视剧，角色的大段对白于他来说仿佛催眠的白噪；房里浅色的装潢被灯光染成了橘黄，窗外的夜色仍然璀璨着，而他眼前的人则像只脆弱的孤单小兽，正耐心地等待着他。  
他疲惫的身心终于从高空中缓缓地降落了下来。  
他忍不住低下头，在对方的额头上落下了一个轻柔的吻。  
吻落下的瞬间，刚才还沉睡的人却慢慢睁开了朦胧的双眼。  
“......你回来了？”  
Kaoru听他依然夹裹着浓浓睡意的声音，轻轻笑了，答道：“嗯，我回来了，Shinya。”  
——  
“抱歉，吵醒你了吗？”  
Shinya摇摇头，伸手将还在播放的iPad关上，他看了眼时间，已经快两点了：“是我不小心睡着了......”  
他揉了揉眼睛，“你没回我信息和电话，”他在沙发上将自己抱成一个球，继续说：“我问了藤枝先生，他说你是最后留在录音室的人。”  
Kaoru没有否认，起身坐在了Shinya身旁：“抱歉，我该早点过来的......今天原本......”  
“没关系的。”Shinya打断了对方，轻轻扯了扯男人的袖口，看起来并没有生气。  
他往Kaoru身边挪动了几寸，一边温柔地摩挲男人脸颊的胡渣，一边在他唇角落下一个吻。  
而Kaoru并没有给他退回去的机会，他托住Shinya的后脑，将这个浅吻变得粗暴而急切。  
他熟练地撬开对方的牙关，在他还未来得及反应的时候便将他所有未出口的话全都吞咽入腹。  
他的舌尖滑过对方口腔的每一寸土地，时而顶弄时而与对方纠缠。他的手越发用力地将人往自己怀里压，Shinya也听话地任由他动作，乖顺地贴着Kaoru，双手放在他身前，保持着身体的平衡。  
当Kaoru的手不安分地往其他地方移动时，Shinya开始发起微弱的挣扎。  
Kaoru意会地不再继续，他退出去，看Shinya抵着他的肩膀喘气，双眼雾气朦胧，喘了一会，嘴里吐出几个字：“你怎么抽烟了......”  
无论过去多少年，Kaoru还是会被对方偶尔突如其来的回应逗笑。  
他看着Shinya因为缺氧而憋得红红的脸，斜睨着他的眼神里有些责怪和怨怼，Kaoru心里的一丁点愧疚都因此消失了，只剩下想要挪揄对方的强烈愿望。  
“啊......抱歉，我刚在楼下......”  
Shinya捂住嘴咳嗽了几下，眉心皱成小小一团，看起来颇有几分委屈。  
也异常可爱。  
Kaoru见他不发一言地起身，以为真的生气了，便拉住对方的手腕不让他走。  
“喂......Yamo-chan这么小气吗？我是实在没忍住......”  
“我没有......”Shinya打断了Kaoru，一只手抚上了对方的手背，“我只是去一下厨房......”  
他见Kaoru沉默着便继续解释：“我想你肯定没吃东西，说不定还喝了冷掉的咖啡......”  
Shinya忽然撇过头，出口的话有些别扭：“我做了点吃的，得热一下......”  
接着不等Kaoru回应，便挣脱开对方的手往厨房窜去。

Kaoru走进厨房的时候，Shinya已经在忙前忙后了。  
他知道对方偶尔会试着跟着菜谱做吃的，可他倒没想到自己能吃到。毕竟上一次他提出想要试一下Shinya做的料理时遭到了对方的强烈拒绝，之后他便没再提过。  
Kaoru斜靠在吧台前，看Shinya将做好的汤放在电磁炉上加热，手上的汤勺在锅里搅拌；微波炉也在工作，橙黄一片他看不清里面到底是什么食物。  
好闻的食物香气从四面八方传来，缓缓将Kaoru心中的疲惫驱散。他走了几步，把人圈在了自己怀里。  
“Kaoru？怎么了？”手上的动作一顿，Shinya想要回头，却被Kaoru固定住了身体。  
Kaoru握住Shinya的右手，就着拥抱的姿势继续被Shinya停下的工作。  
“原来Yamo-chan会做味增汤啊。”  
听到Kaoru的调笑Shinya也不恼，硬着头皮回道：“哪个日本人不会做啊......”  
Kaoru一边笑着一边将下巴搁在对方骨骼突出的肩胛上，轻轻磨蹭。  
浅褐色的液体在小小的不锈钢锅里随着他们的动作旋转，形成了一个不大的漩涡。而随即Kaoru便发现了这只锅的尺寸，不禁问道：“你不吃么？”  
Shinya看着差不多了，关掉了电源，回答：“我吃过了，”想了会又加了句，“等你的时候吃了点零食。”  
Kaoru也不再多问，他松开对方，转而帮着从橱柜里拿出碗筷，挨着摆放在吧台上。  
Shinya做的东西非常简单，也就味增汤和米饭，配了一些牛肉和小菜。  
但Kaoru硬是吃了两碗米饭。  
看得Shinya内心里吐槽，以后一定要守着自己家的leader好好吃饭才行。

吃饱喝足之后，Kaoru的烟瘾又犯了，但他看看正打算收拾桌子的Shinya，知道自己肯定会被拒绝。于是他拉住正在桌前忙碌的Shinya：“放在那儿吧，这么晚了别收了。”  
“会长奇怪的虫子的......”Shinya听完有些不满，抽出被Kaoru拉住的手继续把碗筷放进洗碗机里，“我最讨厌虫子了。”  
Kaoru无奈地笑笑，不再阻止。  
他忽然注意到房间里清甜的香气，和记忆中的不太一样：“你换了新的香熏？”  
正在调节洗碗机模式的Shinya蓦地愣住了，他背对着Kaoru，将刚才因为心乱而按错的指令取消，开始重新设定。  
直到洗碗机开始工作，他才开口。  
“已经换了很久了，”他转过身，移开了目光，“是你太久没来了......”  
“是么......”Kaoru疲惫地捏了捏眉心，“上次来还是夏天吧？这都要入冬了呢......”  
一时之间，除了洗碗机运作的声音，两人之间只剩一片沉默。  
“Kaoru？”  
一直盯着地板的人闻声抬起头，却见Shinya朝自己走过来。  
“你累吗？”他轻声在他耳边问道。他柔软的声音仿佛让Kaoru看见了忽然敞开的封闭山谷，充满甜蜜香气的微风从里面徐徐吹来。  
他将身体交给这阵暖烘烘的风，摇头：“不，不累，我只是有点困......”  
“我才不信......累了就该说出来，又不是小孩子了......”  
Kaoru在对方怀里笑得肆意：“所以Yamo-chan是大人了？啊我想起来了，你已经是个不喜欢看烟花的大人了呢......”  
“那么多人挤在一起多不自在啊......虽然烟火很漂亮就是了......”Kaoru听见Shinya的小声嘟囔，他并不去反驳Shinya的话，他只觉得此时自己身边的人让他感到从未有过的放松。  
他可以暂时忘记压在他身上的重担，他也可以暂时不用去想下一次行程，或者即将要面对的困难。他能够放任自己暂时沉浸在一段纯粹的关系当中，不用思考多余的事。  
他像走进了一幢多彩奇异的房子，里面的人将最为单纯美好的东西盛在他面前，让他笑，也让他放下所有的戒备。  
“可是你满屋子的Board Game......”  
“玩Board Game要动脑子，看烟花又不需要。”对方说得理直气壮，Kaoru被他的逻辑弄得哭笑不得，但他真实的模样却是Kaoru最喜欢的，这么多年，他仍然是他，为自己构筑一个世界，用自己的方式活在那个斑斓的世界之中，就算是Kaoru，也只能窥见那个世界的一角。  
他和那个世界都像是永远解不开的谜题，一个关联着另一个，费尽心思还是只能停留在表面。后来Kaoru便不再执着于解开谜题，他将自己变成了Shinya世界中的谜题，把解谜的事抛给了Shinya自己。  
他充当了连接两个世界的纽带，两个人相互需要相互取暖，相互将灵魂纠缠在一起，即使外面狂风暴雨，他们仍能偏安一隅，在那个宁静的港湾里做着没有尽头的白日梦。  
Kaoru让Shinya坐在自己腿上，稍稍低头便阻止了对方还想继续的关于大人的话题。  
接吻的Shinya总是很乖巧听话，他会试探着回应对方，即使没有任何技巧可言，但Kaoru却觉得他这样的反应是不可多得的宝藏，总是让他想要更多。  
一个用力，他就着姿势将人抱了起来，往卧室走去。Shinya下意识地环住了Kaoru的脖颈，将头轻轻靠近他的颈侧，耳边仿佛传来了对方血液流动的鲜活声响。  
无论多少次，Shinya对这些事都紧张地不行。他看着在他上方将所有光亮都遮挡住的人，小心翼翼地把手放在了对方肩上，微微侧头躲开了灼热的凝视。  
Kaoru能感觉到他紧绷的身体和凌乱的呼吸。即使知道对方也是渴望的，但看着他这样羞涩的模样还是会不禁怀疑自己太过粗鲁。他只能俯下身，将细碎的吻落在脸颊、额头、鼻尖......用柔软的触碰让对方逐渐放松。  
他一边吻，一边解开对方宽松的家居服，露出干瘦却紧致的身体。他常年拨弦的指腹布满茧子，接触到细腻的皮肤时总会引起一阵轻微的颤栗。Kaoru用手指描摹着身下这具身体的轮廓，似乎又瘦了些，腰也比上次细了很多。  
他不满地轻咬了Shinya柔嫩的耳垂，问道：“你是不是又节食了？”  
Shinya吃痛，抬头颇有些委屈地回答：“我本来就吃不胖......”  
Kaoru忽然想到上次live去的地方距离downtown有些远，附近能合他们口味的也只有面包店，而这个人最不喜欢的便是干涩的面包，吃不下也正常。但少吃了几顿掉的肉这么久了却还是没长起来，他心里还是有些心疼的。  
他不再责怪Shinya，只低头更加温柔地取悦对方。  
随着他的动作，Shinya唇边流出越来越多的呻吟，像是催化剂，一遇见空气就开始挥发蒸腾，将两人的身体都烤得滚烫。  
Kaoru一路从脖子一直吻到小腹，蜿蜒的水渍像在身体上发光的透明珍珠，一串一串地被皮肤吞没，只留下不甚明显的浅红色痕迹。他略微自豪地看着这副赏心悦目的画面，感觉自己的欲望如忽然冲破水阀的洪水，将自己和他身下的人都淹没了。  
Kaoru引导着Shinya接纳他，而Shinya也环住他的肩膀将他缓缓朝自己拉近，他的嘴唇停留在Kaoru的脸颊，不间断地磨蹭着，偶尔伸出粉色的舌尖舔弄。尖锐地胡渣虽然扎得他有些疼，但比起因为被需要的满足感，这点微乎其微的痛也不算什么。  
Kaoru有节奏地用膝盖顶弄着对方的腿间，然后将身体同他贴得更紧，用力感受彼此炽热的欲望和真实的存在感。他找到自己肩上的双手，将它们握在手中，再牢牢压在Shinya的耳畔。他低下头，看见对方水润的双眼正出神地望着他，眼底流泄着泛滥的纯情与无害，他像随他摆弄的精致玩偶，听话地张开双唇，打开身体，收下Kaoru此时给予他所有的痛苦与爱意。  
Shinya认为自己或许是哭了，也或许没有。身体的痛和灵魂的快乐将他撕成了无数无法拾回的碎片，它们是凝固在夜空中的星辰，自由又遥远，恍如一场冻结了的瓢泼大雨。  
交合带来的热气缓缓从两人之间蒸发，混合着令人着迷的吐息，将局中人所有的感官都渐渐带走，他们只能用最原始的方法去感知，去触碰。  
Shinya在一片意乱情迷之中捕捉到了男人的前后晃动的身影，他变得凌乱蓬松的头发，他沉浸在情欲中深邃如潭的双眼，他狠狠锲入自己身体里的滚烫凶器......他迷恋着他的一切，从指尖到发梢。  
他给予了他安稳，也给了他幻想，他跟在他身后，可以随心所欲地描绘只属于自己的世界。那里没有别人，只有他，以及他塑造的新仓薰。他可以安静，也可以任性，更可以肆无忌惮，因为这一切都是Kaoru送给他的特权，他收下它们，炫耀它们，把它们当作一份无比珍贵的礼物。  
Kaoru如一块发热的铜块，缓缓融化在了Shinya同样火热的身体里。而体内快要沸腾的液体又顺着血管一点一点地流回心脏，连带着灵魂也被捂热。  
Shinya双手被禁锢，无法做出任何动作，他敞开着纤细的身体，任由身上的人索取、掠夺，可他的心是甜的，体内传出的快感是直接而真实的。  
他微微扬起下巴，再次将双唇贴上对方，两个人潮湿又温柔的呼吸相连的那一瞬间，他感觉他们的肉体与精神也终于合为了一体。

欲望的潮水终于褪去，Kaoru松开了束缚，他粗糙的手掌一寸寸扶过Shinya柔软的脸颊，最后停留在了对方仍然湿润的眼角。  
“我第一次见你这个时候哭，”他低下身体，两人额头相抵，“不舒服吗......”  
Shinya慢慢活动了一下僵硬的双手，回抱住了Kaoru，轻声反驳：“我没有哭......”  
Kaoru闻言失笑，决定不和“幼稚”的人争辩。他轻蹭对方的额头，一个个吻像从空中徐徐落下的昂贵丝绸，滑过Shinya的眼尾，鼻尖，唇角。身下的人也安静地侧过头，闭上眼享受此时难得的温存。  
Shinya感觉男人躺在了他身边，但仍然将他抱在怀里，于是他也翻过身往身边唯一的热源靠拢，像一只黏在人类身边取暖的宠物猫。而Kaoru则抱着自己的“宠物猫”缓缓闭上眼，手指无意识地慢慢穿过对方略微汗湿的头发。  
Shinya见他疲惫不堪的模样也就由着他，他又往对方怀里缩了缩，也将自己抛入到无垠的黑暗之中。  
Shinya再次从睡梦中醒来时身边已经空了，他摸了摸还带着些温度的床单，又看了看自己新换的干净睡衣，下床往客厅里走。  
窗外已见晨光熹微，而背影单薄的男人正坐在落地窗前，身侧凌乱摆放着写得密密麻麻的手稿。  
Shinya光着脚无声地走近，最后盘着腿在男人身后坐下，将下巴轻轻放在对方的肩上。  
“我把你吵醒了？”男人的声音仍然沉稳慵懒，像他此时给Shinya的感觉——孤寂又强大，似乎只要稍稍靠近，便能得到他的庇护。  
Shinya一副没有睡醒的迷糊模样，半眯着眼把脑袋缩进了对方的颈窝，朦朦胧胧地吐着气。  
“没有......再睡一会吧，天还没亮......”他忽然侧头凑近，鼻翼轻轻颤动，然后有些不满地抱怨：“你又偷偷吸烟了......”  
但他刚才还微睁的双眼此时却完全闭上了。  
“被发现了......”Kaoru笑了笑，伸手轻拍了Shinya的脸颊，“不喜欢还凑那么近干嘛？”  
他闭着眼睛摇头，沉默了很久，沙哑中带着倦意的声音从一旁传来：“因为Kaoru身上有令人安心的味道......”  
Kaoru闻言笑道：“那是什么味道？一把年纪了说话还像小孩子.......”  
然而，这次Shinya没有急着反驳，或许是由于睡意太浓，他安静了很久，久到Kaoru以为身边的人已经悄悄睡着了，才听见他继续开口：”......只要看着Kaoru，或者感受到你的存在，我的心就能安稳下来......会不自觉地认为自己可以做到更多......”  
Shinya还低着声音嘟嘟囔囔说了很多，但Kaoru都没怎么听清，唯独最后那句，  
“.......所以我最喜欢和Kaoru呆在一起了......”  
无比清晰。  
让他想到了孩提时代的圣诞节清晨，拿到礼物的那个美好的瞬间。  
身边的人的呼吸渐渐沉重，最后身体的重量全都交给了Kaoru。他侧头又在对方的额头上轻轻吻了一下，在一片柔和的微光中安静地笑了。

两人依偎在宽阔的客厅一角，眼前是即将苏醒的东京，而身前身后都是令人心安的温度。不久之后整座城市也将会变得愈发瑰丽。Kaoru任由对方在自己的肩上熟睡，手指在光滑的地板上有节奏地敲击，像一段无声却明快的旋律。他深邃的目光缓缓移动到了未知的某一点，脑海中思绪翻飞，它们如同躁动不安的奇异分子，循着Shinya平淡的字句，一笔一划，逐渐蜕变成了光阴留下的痕迹，悄然钻进了Kaoru的心间，再也无法抹去。  
他也终于靠在了对方柔软的发上，闭上了眼睛。  
而地上散落的手稿上，是一串又一串绚丽动人的美妙音符。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 很久没写ks了，因为是摸鱼途中的一个小短打，所以写得不是很细致，请见谅。  
> 不过依然是想塑造一个温暖的氛围，希望有传达到。
> 
> PS  
> 依然是我编的，请勿当真。


End file.
